


slow dance with you

by americanKarkat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanKarkat/pseuds/americanKarkat
Summary: A song fic with the one song from Adventure Time (you know the one). A character stidy for Kuroko, as well. There aren’t any capitalizations and I wrote this a couple of years ago so its honestly not that good rip. Hope y’all like it, akakuro will always hold a special place in my heart





	slow dance with you

«Slow dance with you . . . I just want to slow dance with you»

Tired azure eyes watched intently on the figure of his former captain. The male stared silently as countless girls had flocked over to him, only to be too shy to approach. Only a few girls had managed to conjure up courage to get close to the red haired prodigy, and he had been nothing but kind and charming to the handful. Kuroko couldn't blame the girls, though. After all, he also had difficulty in finding the strength to approach him individually. His former captain was practically flawless with his overwhelming charisma and looks. He talked with a certain type of prose that made it hard to ignore what he was saying, to the point of even becoming mesmerized by the speech. It didn't matter if the person agreed or not-- he had the power to make them listen to him without the person questioning why they were doing so in the first place.

Honestly speaking, Kuroko didn't know why he even attended the social event in the first place, especially when he had full knowledge of the painful emotions he would feel in the midst of the event prior to accepting the invitation. Was it because of how nervous the latter seemed to be when addressing the situation? He could recall the interaction fairly well.

«I know all the other [girls] are tough and smooth, and I got the blues I want to slow dance with you»

A girl, much more braver than the others went up to Akashi. She made her way up to him, playing it nervous as she looked back to her friend. In the process, she 'tripped' over her feet, which landed her right into the person of interest. She started to apologize profusely as her eyes flickered back and forth from the red headed male's eyes, then back down to his chest. The girl repeated the gesture multiple times before Akashi reassured her that it was all right. He gave her a soft smile as he talked.

Kuroko found a small frown had formed onto his features as he noticed a subtle smirk of success appear on the girl's lips. She covered it from the red head by leaning her head down and forward the other's body, pressing her forehead slightly into his chest, but Kuroko saw it. He didn't like how the song switched to a slower, less upbeat song or how the future heir of the Akashi Corporation asked for her hand in dancing, just because he probably felt obligated to dance with her. He watched helplessly as he lead her to the middle of the floor, one hand firmly pressed against her hip while the other was gripping gently at her hand.

«i want to slow dance with you . . .»

He couldn't hear their conversation, but she giggled at something he said. The blue haired male felt his hand tighten around cloth in sync with the painful feeling of his chest closing in. It increasingly got worse, making it hard for him to breathe, but Kuroko wouldn't give in. This night wasn't for himself. it was for Akashi, his former captain. He was the man who allowed him to pursue his love for basketball and helped him find a way to play with everyone. He was the one that helped him when he was struggling, even when he probably (read: definitely) had better things to do than help him of all people. So, at the very least, he should encourage the latter on, letting Akashi choose for himself if the girl was good for him or not. He felt tears threaten to form, but he closed his eyes and emptied out his thoughts, forcing himself not to show what he was truly feeling.

'You never had a chance in the first place,' his mind supplied. '

"Frowning doesn't suit you at all, Tetsu..." A different person showed up, slumping down in the chair beside the phantom-esque male. Kuroko's lips thinned for a second before letting out a sigh, resigning in his emotions. He shook his head softly, feeling how his growing hair was brushing at his neck.  
'It's getting kind of long,' he thought. A bitter smile made its way onto his features as his brain added on with, 'Maybe if it were longer, Akashi-kun would like me.' In return, he received an intrigued, yet concerned look from his former light.

«I want to slow dance with you . . .»

"It's nothing," the light blue haired male sighed, knowing fully well that the other wouldn't be fooled. Allowing his demeanor to relax from his rigid form, Kuroko slumped forward, leaning his head onto a propped up arm. At this point, he didn't really care if he was openly staring at his former captain or not. Aomine knew about his crush on the aforementioned man, and it wasn't like anyone else could see him anyways. "...Akashi-kun sure does look happy." A flash of sympathy flickered through the tanned man's eyes. For a moment, no one spoke between the two of them, letting the silence of the song fill the air. After a few seconds, Aomine pushed back his chair; Kuroko assumed that he left to go talk to Kise or Momoi about wanting to ditch the party so he slumped further down in his chair. Instead of being left alone, however, a hand intruded his line of sight to Akashi, making him look up to find his friend again.

"Come on, Tetsu. I'm not letting you mope around anymore. Get up," the taller man said. The basketball ace tried to make it seem as if he couldn't care less about if Kuroko actually took his hand or not, but his eyes kept flickering back and forth from the teal haired man and the dance floor. Smiling, the pale man accepted the other’s hand and followed his friend to the middle of the dance floor. They swayed for a while, laughing and cracking jokes as usual, until Kuroko felt himself bump into someone else.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, I—” his voice stopped as he looked up to heterochromia eyes, staring down at him.

«Why don't you take the chance? I've got the moves; I'd like to prove I want to . . .»

“So you did make it,” his former captain said, a smile making its way onto his features as he let go of the previous girl. She seemed to be confused and upset at the turn of events, but before she could make a scene, Akashi turned back to her. He had a charismatic, and quite stunning, smile on his lips as he lamented to the girl,  
“I’m sorry for having to cut our dance short, but I have important matters to discuss. You don’t mind, do you?” It was quite clear that she wasn’t before, but now she looked as if he had asked for her hand in marriage.

“Oh! Of course not, Akashi-san! I will be out of your way then!” she exclaimed, rushing away towards her group of friends. Once the girl had left hearing range, the red haired man sighed in relief.

“Thank god… She was much too clingy.” He brushed off his suit lightly, unfolding some of the creases that had formed while he was dancing. After he was done, he turned to meet Kuroko's eyes and the genuine smile that Kuroko grew to love showed up again.  
"Where are my manners. Can I have this dance, Kuroko?” Teal eyes lit up in excitement- and if love was also in his eyes, he wouldn’t tell- as he nodded once. The shorter male had a sly smile on his own face as he responded,

“Well, if it’s Akashi-kun who’s asking, then who am I to refuse?” A small chuckle escaped the red head’s lips at the statement and the two started moving together, completely in sync. At one point, Kuroko felt bold and decided to place his head on top of the other’s chest, moving with the motion and rhythm.

«. . . slow dance with you»


End file.
